The invention relates to a device for measuring the mass of a flowing medium. A device for measuring the mass of a flowing medium has been known wherein a hot wire is used as the temperature-dependent resistor, this hot wire being tautly clamped in a probe ring at several clamping points. Due to fluctuating temperatures, especially when the device is used in an automotive vehicle, there is the danger, due to the special mode of operation of the hot wire, that wire breaks occur very quickly. Furthermore, there is that disadvantage that an irregular removal of heat via the clamping points leads to an undesirable impairment of the measuring accuracy.